


[Fanart] Heart on my sleeve

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry owns a candy shoppe and always sets aside the best chocolate for Draco and his son.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Chocolatier; Draco: Dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Heart on my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingoLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/gifts).



> For [Prompt # 161](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NnIZtnyWEqbQHgi3U6N1CwbznCTkDeZGWJqgEw6KRrQ/).
> 
> Just something warm and sweet - enjoy!

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pinkelephant42/10411544/283392/283392_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/83496.html).


End file.
